A power he knows not
by the darkebony
Summary: A Naruto Story that has been in my mind for days now. I decided to try and put it here. I don't really know where to take this story so I am leaving it here for now it you have any Idea send me a PM.


Naruto was not the only container used for the Kyuubi. Naruto had in him the Soul of the Kyuubi while his sister Narumi had the Kyuubi's Chakra. That said his sister was hailed as the Saviour of the Village while he was the Scape Goat. People keep on looking at him with distate and hurt him whenever they could get away with it. His parents for some reason doesn't like him, they are always around his sister but never their for him. that caused him to flunk his Academic Exam 3 times, he has already moved out of the house by age 10 without his parents even noticing his absence in the house. His third failure Naruto has had it, lucky for him Mizuki-Sensei has given him a good second chance to become a ninja.

* * *

Naruto was giddy he took out the old man with a jutsu that he created on a whim. Naruto knew about the Kyuubi and what the seal did on his Chakra reserves. It was said that his reserves was badly damaged and can only increase up to low Genin in amount. It was a wonder that he could create a real Transformation Technique instead of the simple Illusion that the normal Henge could do, Kurama-nii said that Narumi could do it too and so could his mother if they knew how. Naruto never thought of the Namikaze Family as his own and did every thing on the book to permanently detach himself from them, Minato Namikaze didn't even read what Naruto made him sign that day on his 10th birthday alongside Narumi. That was a day before Naruto moved out of the house and forever abadoned the name Namikaze, heck he even abandoned his Uzumaki Heritage after Kushina also signed it without looking.

Now having less Chakra Reserve doesn't really put a damper on Naruto since the less Chakra one person has the greater their Control Over it. Naruto has one if not the most perfect Control over his Chakra at the Academy. Why did he fail? Well you can thank the teachers in for that. Every single damn time that they teach something new they would throw him out of the room in record time to make sure that he doesn't learn anything. Naruto was only able to learn anything about Chakra at all was because of the Fox's Spirit inside him, Naruto also learned about Henge through trial and Error Kurama-nii doesn't really know anything about Jutsu's that the 'Puny' Humans use but he sure damn know anything that revolves around Pure Chakra Manipulation.

Anyway back with the scroll and Naruto's one last chance of passing the Academy and becoming a ninja. Mizuki-sensei told him to steal the scroll as a hidden mission for extra credit which should be enough to pass him. The only thing he needed to do in order to pass was to learn a jutsu in the scroll, openning it he saw the very first jutsu on it. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto scanned the contents and explanation on the Jutsu even Memorizing the Hand Seals, having a jutsu that can be used to steal information by creating a chakra clone of the user would be damn right useful for him. He was about to practice the technique when he read about the extreme Chakra requirement to perform the Technique. Only someone with Kage Reserves and more could effectively use the Jutsu, well there goes option number 1.

Naruto skimmed along the Scroll not even bothering with most of the Justus he saw, all of them where either Suicide Techniques or has Kage level and up Chakra requirements on his sister would find a lot of use for them, oh ex-sister I should say. He was about to lose hope when he saw something that might prove useful. It was a containment scroll created by a Mito Uzumaki, Kushina's Great-aunt (I don't know if Kushina and Mito are that related by she calls Mito Baachan right?) It also has a note written by her.

-Uzumaki Seal: This Special Storage seal contains an unknown item dropped from the stars itself. Should only be released when additional Information has been found. Power and Abilities of the unknown object should be thoroughly researched before activation.

Naruto being not one to be deterred when determined to pass drop some Chakra infused blood in the seal. Only Uzumaki Blood could open Uzumaki Seals, it also needed to come from a live person with Chakra to power the seal. A poof of smoke erupted from the seal and a Pale Blue Crystal shard appeared on his hand. It has weird symbols on it, Naruto was not aware when he placed his bloodied Thumb in a rounder part of the Gem his blood mixing with it. Naruto was taken by surprised when the Gem blinked in light and shattered turning into a liquid form and suddenly being absorbed by his wound.

Naruto and Kurama was panicking. Naruto since the weird Gem suddenly fused inside him, Kurama since he could see it move towards the seal and Mix with Naruto's soul changing the once's pale white Wall depicting Naruto's soul adding a line of Blue Flame flickering in and out of it. (Naruto's mindscape has three parts. 1. The Representation of his Psyche 2. The Connection with his and Kurama's Will. 3. and the Representation of his Soul. what happened is that the Venom like substance joined with Naruto's Soul instead of his Body and Mind.)

Naruto didn't have the time to ponder about what happened when Umino Iruka one of the Neutral teachers in the Academy hounded on him about his stealing of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Naruto was confused and made his confusion known, now Iruka was confused since the person who brought him the news about the theft was Mizuki himself. Mizuki appeared hefting two Giant Shurikens on his back. He blabbed about Naruto not being loved in the village and being hated by everyone. It finally brought he message home after Naruto and Iruka teamed up to apprehend the true Mastermind of the theft when the Hokage was called in a council meeting along side Naruto and Iruka. The news that Mizuki was the true culprit should have absolved him of the crime of stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, but it didn't. That Civilian councils has been calling for his Banishment as his punishment for a crime he did without considering that he was tricked into doing it, The entire matter resolved into a vote with more than half of the council agreeing to banish him. It was painful to see his father raising his hand in agreement to his banishment, with the Namikaze agreeing the family's allies where also force to agree thought you could see in Hiashi's and Tsume's face the Shock and Rage that they felt with Minato's choice. Naruto was given three hours to pack his things and leave Konoha and never come back.

Since Naruto lived alone and is in constant danger with his things being destroyed by the villagers, it happened twice already. Naruto has all of his things on the seal hidden under his arm, the only thing on his apartment was the door and the windows. Naruto was inwardly crying about the decision, he vowed to never return to Konoha. He already denounced his affliation with the Namikaze and Uzumaki name, he chose not to give himself a last name until he could find himself. With the help of Kurama, Naruto decided to head towards the border of the Elemental Nations, a place so desolate than no one wanted to live there it would serve its purpose since Naruto plans to train himself until he could control his Chakra like how the Bijuu control their Yokai, Pure Chakra Manipulation.


End file.
